Drake
by AdmiralOfTheAir
Summary: Entering a world centuries beyond is difficult enough. But can Drake do it alone?


Drake

There was dull light, the first light he had seen in the many years he had been buried in the dirt of The Great Storm, as he had named it. The light had appeared after the clinks and roars that seemed to go on for a millennia, a small crack at first but it soon increased, larger and larger, opening.

A cry of alarm and shouts rose up as the light got to its strongest point. But then, it disappeared, _NO!_ He felt the tear of agony and despair open throughout his incomplete body. He dreaded the countless more years lay ahead of him, waiting.

He heard voices, warped and muffled, "An egg!" "Congratulations!" "Incredible!"

The light reemerged bringing hope back with it. The light also brought back incredibly loud noises but the same as had heard before just louder, and something else, cold. A very distressing cold that was most uncomfortable and irritating.

There was a conversation with something having about to move him, _Move me_, he thought. _Why?_ He had no intention to move whatsoever. He was completely unwilling to move, but what could he do in his present form, nothing.

So he was concealed, boxed in and transported far away. He loathed the entire trip, every bump, dip, and curve of it. Eventually it stopped when they reached a place of nothing but a continuous shriek. He was moved into another transport with the same noise emanating from it. With it another lonesome creeping journey with a completely unknown destination. To long he had been trapped in that cell.

He had just thought of something. How has the world changed around him through the centuries? The Great Storm had wiped out every thing he was lucky to be even partially intact, but would dying be better than going through this new world alone? But who were the beings that have been constantly moving him around, and moving him away from his home, _or what's left of it_, he thought solemnly.

The traveling when for hours, just him and the cold that was invading his body. Until there was a feeling he hadn't felt since a while, the feeling of rapid decent. Then, _Bump_, his container shook but the apparent padding muffled it. He had faintly noticed that he was going through stages of emotion from confusion (obviously), anger, and fear. It was soon time to break out of his present shell into a world he knew nothing about. Go out into a world with these strange beings.

Once again he was loaded onto another transport for another journey to somewhere that he did not know at all. He began to expect another way for them to ferry him off once more but it was quite the opposite. After the impatient hours of waiting they unloaded again this time into a structure where they set him down and _finally_ unboxed him and carried him with careful hands so a sort of basin.

There was a squeak of a knob and the sound of flowing water. It was warm which helped with the cold but wasn't completely what he had in mind. More light shone through his personal walls as the water and gentle hands removed the dirt and grime that had covered him after he was buried. Sadly the warmth was ended as they brought him to another room. This room had one bright light, _on the floor_, he thought. The beings moved him over the light showing his incomplete silhouette.

Guessing from what came next he had assumed about ten of those beings gasped as they glimpsed him.

One of the creatures asked, "What is it?"

Another, "What should we do?"

"We don't get paid to handle extraterrestrials and die," a third implied

"The military does," one said, with a rather high pitched voice, out of place among the others.

Another declared with more finality, "We should get the military. They should know how to deal with this."

With that they boxed him, _again_, but this time with the utmost care for now that they realized he was a presence.

This "military" didn't come for six days. So there he sat alone, just him and his own thoughts. He was many things. Confused, from not knowing where he was and who those things holding him captive are, angry, from them moving him from home to somewhere.

But when the time came, he was afraid. They had removed him from his box again and escorted him to an area with just two bright lights pointing to one spot. The creatures set him down on that spot so that he was lit up like fire for all to observe.

A crackle sounded; hallow, throughout the room, "Dr. Howard will be late today. He insists you proceed without him."

"Well then," one briefed, "for those who were not at the meeting yesterday, we are here to delve into this little anomaly we have here today. So!" he continued, "we shall make the first incision."

_NO!_ He thought, terrified; _now I'm dead!_ The being started to cut through his hard shell.

Ten seconds…Twenty seconds…Thirty…

The beings obviously had a hard time trying to **kill** him, "Well," he said, "we must get the bone saw. Joyce, please fetch it for me it."

The only warning was the wail of it activating, then he laid it against the shell and then cut. It almost instantly punctured and when it did he saw it perfectly. Serrated teeth tinted a blue color appeared inches from his head with its teeth jabbing back and forth.

_I must get out!_ He started to brace himself against the walls carefully avoiding the blade. The shell became to crack but it was tough work. The serrated blade grew closer, the gap closing to mere centimeters. Started exclamations rose as the shell began to crack even more.

He was not making enough progress. The edge scraped against his right hind leg, cutting into flesh.

So early into his life and already injured, but that is probably just life. Many lore burdens were awaiting him in the future if he had any at all.

Then, the pieces finally began to give way. The pain drove him forward, and the thought of what horrors that they could inflict on him gave a goal to escape.

In particularly dramatic fashion the pieces blew apart. Screams broke out as he appeared out in the open at last. Lights were intensified, blinding as well as the voices and screams of the other creatures in the room. The lights were so blinding, in fact, that he could barely see, surroundings blurred, figures faded.

At once he saw the beings lunge at him. He jumped down from the raised platform they had him set on and raced for a stable structure near the edge of the room. Pain resisted but with a lurch he jumped on top of it.

With the raised position he could survey his opponents. There were seven of them, the fearful and confused backed away, the brave and strong approached him.

Those brave and strong were only a few feet in front of him. They were reaching up as if to catch him. To the left was one of those light fixtures and beyond was a passage, which could lead outside.

He followed to platform along the edge as fast as his leg could hold him. As he walked a fine black line marked his direction. The distance between him and the fixture was quite a ways away but jumpable. The real problem was that the beings were still groping for him. The distance was closing as he leaped across the gap, blow the light reflecting of their pupils were showing great fear, amazement, and curiosity.

He touched down and as quickly dropped once, down to the original pedestal, then twice, down to the floor. One creature blocked the way out, as he reached down to grab him he jumped onto his shoulder and launched through the doorway.

He soared toward the passage but a tall, haggard being with speckled grey hair nonchalantly walked in the way, not noticing the situation. He landed in his arms with a startled yelp. The being got a grasp of the current situation first taking hold of his neck and body, where he held him until another came with a bag and concealed him.

One sounded, "Well done Dr. Howard, and thank you."


End file.
